Naruto's Trick r' Treat
by YourAFag12
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!


TRICK R' TREAT: Naruto style

**Hey guys YourAFag12 here writing my first story which is a crossover story. I don't own Naruto or Trick r' Treat. **"Hello" talking, "_Hello_" thinking, "**What do you want mortal" **Kyubbi talking and jujisu, "_**Idiot**_" Kyubbi thinking.

It was just a normal night where everything was sleeping peacefully but this night is really a Halloween night, most people don't know about Halloween because it was forgotten long ago but they will remember after a visit by the guardian of Halloween. We go now to a village which is called the Hidden Leaf Village where most people are asleep now but there are still some ninjas doing late night missions, outside we see nothing but trees but looking closer into the forest we see a small boy that is younger than 8. This small boy wears a burlap sack over his head with buttons as eyes and a stitched smile, he carries another sack in his hand which is bloodied, also he wields a lollipop that has a Jack o Lantern on it. The boy is busying looking at the gate to a village where he sees two guards sleeping and not doing their job. "_Lazy asses"_ thought the boy as he heads towards the gate. He then pushes on the gate but it doesn't budge, getting mad he pushes harder and the door then gives way. He enters the village and at first sight sees people with torches and pitchforks saying about finding the "_demon brat_" and "_kill the demon spawn_". "_Who are they looking for"_ thought the boy as the crowd went looking for their target. The boy followed the crowd until they saw another boy 6 years of age searching through trash. The burlap sack wearing boy watch as the crowd begin to chase the blond boy. After some time they cornered him and begin to beat him with whatever things they had. Soon the crowd dispersed leaving a beaten up boy at near death. The burlap boy watched as suddenly another crowd of people wearing animal masks picked up the boy and teleported (yes teleported) away.

AT HOKAGE TOWER:

Sarutobi's day couldn't get any worse, he just heard from the ANBU that Naruto was attacked by another crowd of civilians and is currently in the hospital. "Minato I'm sorry I couldn't get the village to follow your wish they just won't listen" said the Hokage.

At the hospital:

The lady at the front was busy doing paperwork (note: she doesn't treat Naruto well) until she hears the front door open. She looks up and sees nothing but the open door she ignores it and continues to do the paperwork. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain and falls down. She looks and sees a deep gash on her leg and it is bleeding lots of blood. Out of nowhere a boy wearing pajamas and a burlap sack comes from behind the desk wielding a now blood covered lollipop that has been bitten. "Who are you?" she asks the boy but only receives a cut through the neck killing her. In Naruto's room Naruto is laying down and resting after being beaten from that crowd. "_Why does everyone hate me_" thought Naruto "_I didn't do nothing but they still hate me and try to kill me._" While Naruto was thinking outside a mass murder is happening as the burlap sack boy kills everyone for a reason only he knows and they don't. The burlap sack boy then comes to Naruto's. He looks inside and sees the same blond boy that the crowd of people were beating. He can sees that the blond also has three whisker marks each on his cheeks. Suddenly Naruto opens his eyes to see a burlap sack wearing boy in the room. "Who are you" ask Naruto but the boy just stands there "Do you have a name" the sack boy then lifts the other sack he was carrying to show a name stitched on it that showed SAM. "Sam so that's your name" replied Naruto. Sam nods his head, "Oh Naruto your awake and who's your friend" Naruto and Sam look at the door to see an old man which Naruto knew. "OLD MAN" yelled Naruto "Old man you came" "Yes I did and how are you doing you okay" ask Sarutobi "Yeah I'm fine". As the two talk they were unaware of Sam's presence until Naruto noticed him and remembered to introduce him. "Oh old man I like you to meet Sam" the old man looks and sees another boy that is the same age as Naruto "Oh hello Sam my names Sarutobi but people call me Old man." Sam of course didn't reply but stand there. "Can you speak Sam?" ask Sarutobi, Sam did speak but Naruto & the old man could't understand him though. "Uhh do you mind speaking more clearly we can't hear you" Sam started to speak clearly but it was still impossible to understand him. "Never mind Sam but do you know Naruto" the old man asked which Sam just shake his head no. "Oh I see well than Naruto how about after you leave why not show Sam around the village" "Okay old man" "Great bye Naruto hope you feel better" "I will bye old man" Sarutobi leaves leaving Naruto and Sam alone.

**Wow a start to a awesome story lol. Hey guys what do you think is it good or bad plz R&R okay thanks. Sorry if it's short but I will make the next chapter longer. Overall see you later.**


End file.
